


All The Things

by Emyly001



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Mech Preg, Mind Alternation, Mnemosurgery, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Megatron, ex-miner, ex-Gladiator, ex-Leader of the Decepticons, Autobot, co-captain of The Lost Light.Captured and tortured by D.J.D., until Nickel, in the aftermath of torture find something on the back of his neck. Five wounds. Five syringe wounds.Will he join the Autobots again or will he call the Decepticons back together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Here Is Happiness by spaceliquid.

When the message came trough, he thought that everyone will push him into a nearest pod an fire him straight into Peaceful Tyranny.

Everyone was urging him-screaming at him- to turn himself in. He made his own decission. He would turn himself in. And no. The crew didn't talk him into it.

Yet, there were some that objected, tryed to come upt with a plan, tryed to talk him out of it. Ravage, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Nautica, Nightbeat, Rung. They were saying things like: "It's a trap." "This is what they want, Megatron." "We need you, captain."

No. No they don't. They voiced it.

Before he left, he thanked them. For everything. It felt on deaf audios.

Now he was sitting in the pod, piloting it towards the Peaceful Tyranny. Happy moments with the crew of The Lost Light filled his mind and he couldn't help but smile. Too bad there wasn't many of them.

And now, there he was, on the Peaceful Tyranny, backstrut straight, shoulders squared, his face showing nothing. Not even fear.

And maybe that was what put Tarn so on edge. If Megatron could, he would smirk. Tarn-Glitch-was tapping his clawed digit on the main control panel. "You betrayed us."

"No. I did not. I created the Decepticons. I made brought them to what they are now. I was their leader." He paused. "I created them. I can destroy them."

Tarn stopped taping his digit and clenched his fist. "We believed in you. We trusted you. And this is how you reward us? By wearing THEIR badge?" He pointed at the Autobot symbol on Megatron's chest.

"Rewarding you by ending the war." That was the wrong thing to say. Servo wrapped around his neck, blocking air into his brain module. Yet, he didn't budge, he couldn't show them anything.

Then, just then, the grip loosened, feeling at the back of his neck, scratching. He let go entirely and Tarn stepped back. "Take him into one of the rooms." He was forcefuly dragged into a room.

~☆~☆~☆~  
It felt like hours. It could be seconds or minutes but to him, it felt like hours. Hour after hour of torture.

Nickel was patching him up in the aftermath but he couldn't feel her. His body felt numb. Then she started to feel the back of his neck with her tiny digits, scratching it.

She mannuevered it and inspected it. She was taking notes, then she apologised for her behavior and left abruptly.

Megatron was confused by it all, but he steeled himself when Nickel returned with Tarn. "Please, Lord Megatron, accept my deepest aplogies." What? Megatron thought and Nickel gave him the datapad she made notes on.

He gulped the scream that threatened to go past his vocaliser and read the notes.

They got into his head-again.

They messed with his head-again.

They changed him-again.

There was a picture attached to the notes. On it he could see the syringe wounds. Five of them.

~☆~☆~☆~  
Tarn gave Megatron his own quarters. Aftet they patched him up, Tarn kept apologising for believeing that Megatron abandoned them, betrayed them. He couldn't blame him.

When the rest of the D.J.D. saw him, they apologised too, begged for his forgivness. He rogave them.

Tarn offered that if HIS LORD needed something, anything he would come. Megatron thanked him.

Niw he was curled on the berth with The Pet as his only company. He was petting him and in return, the sparkeater licked his digits.

He started to recall the Dead Universe, The court, The Lost Light, everything up until this point.

Before he realised it, he started to sob, choking on it, tears sliding freely. He hated being weak, he hated how he let slip his emotions, he hated himself, hate, hate, hate.

The Pet tryed to comfort him by licking at his cheeks. Without realising, he commed Tarn and continued to sob into the pillow. The Pet made a whine.

He felt a weight on him, comforting weight, servos gently grasping his own. Cooes and sweet nothings were whispered to him by that voice, that wonderful voice.

He was slowly calming down and slowly sucked into dark abyss. Until he finally sucumbed, those words-four words- repeating over and over again.

We will fix you. We will fix you. We will fix you.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Let me hear your battle cry!"_

_"We are on the frontline!"_

* * *

 

Megatron knew that eventually he had to come out of the quarters. He can't be locked up forever. He isn't a coward after all.

"I'm going." He said as if to convince himself to get up, walk to the door, only to falter when he was about to press the button.

"Dammit!" He banged his fists against the door and rested his forehelm on them. He closed his optics, threatening to wet themself and preparing for another episide of tears.

Megatron jolted as the soft vibrations of a knock ran trough the door and he rised his helm, servos sliding down to rest on his sides, steeling himself and pushing the button to open the door.

"Vos? What do you need?" Megatron rised his optic ridge at Vos. "Come si sente il mio signore?"(How does my lord feel?)

"I'm fine. Thank you." He tilted his helm a little at Vos. Surelly there was another reason for Vos to visit. "Il mio signore vuole vedere i miei progetti?"(Does my lord wants to see my projects?)

Megatron blinked at him, thinking. He needed some distraction. "Yes, Vos. I would like to." Just as he said that Vos squeaked, jemped and made happy circles. Megatron smiled. Such a happy bundle of vires.

Now Vos was tugging, leading towards his 'lab' of some sorts, while babbling happily. Megatron smiled again, then smile faltering, remembering Tailgate.

"Siamo qui."(We are here) Vos let go off Megatron, tapping in the code. Pulling him in, settling down on two chairs, pulling out written or ongoing projects.

Vos was explaining each and every single project into detail, explaining more if Megatron did not understand.

Megatron was enjoying this. Vos was probably enjoying it more than he did, by the way he talked.

Somehow, it distracted him, put him at ease. For the past few days, he was hiding in his quarters, drowning in memories that brought him more pain than good.

Now, he was here with Vos, on his lap, talking softly about next project, sketching it. 

Megatron could sense that Vos was calm, relaxed even.

There was a loud knock on the door shattering the calm bubble around them. Vos sighed and Megatron patted him on the helm, answering the door.

"Helex. What can we do for you?" The titan needed to crouch a little. "Er...lord Megatron...er.... Tarn is asking about you. You weren't in your quarters."

"Ah." He nodded and looked at Vos. "I'm sorry, Vos." "Va tutto bene."(It's alright)

Megatron nodded and followed Helex into the main control room. "Lord Megatron!" Upon entering, everyone greeted him. "At ease." He nodded at everyone.

"Lord Megatron, sorry for disturbing you-" Tarn stepped closer and Megatron cut him off by rising his servo. "You didn't disturb me, Tarn. What do you need?" 

"I brought you Energon, my lord." Said Tarn, unsure how Megatron would react. He merely nodded. "Thank you. In my quarters, I pressume?" Tarn nodded.

Megatron walked into his quarters and saw the Energon in a small canister prepared for him. 

A shiver ran trough his frame. "Calm down, Megatron. It's just an Energon. It's a normal....normal Energon." He reached over and opened it.

He swirled it around a bit. He gulped. "What Am I afraid off?" He took a small sip, immediately spitting it out, his servo going to his mouth. It tasted bitter. The taste was bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter...

He ran into the shower, bent over the disposal unit, epmtying his tanks. But the taste was there, it was still there, it didn't left. It was suffocating him, squeezing his intake tight, making him weak, knees gave under him, slomping down.

Fool's Energon. They gave him Fool's Energon. How could they, how could they?

There were servos touching him and he screamed. He was back, down there in that place. 

"Lord Megatron, breathe. Please, breathe with me." The voice....it was different than HIS....it was pleasant. Calming even. "Please, breathe, Lord Megatron."

He cmplied, trying to breathe. It eased him a little and now, when he was able to focus, those touches were soothing, not harmfull.

Coughing, slumping completely against the cold ground and he looked at Tarn. "I'm pathetic...." He said weakly. 

There was something...about Tarn's posture... something he couldn't tell yet.

"You're not pathetic, Lord Megatron." He helped him up, hooking Megatron's arm over his neck, supporting him.

Carefuly setting him on the berth, Tarn knelt down on one knee. "Fool's Energon..." Megatron's voice was hoarse. "No. We don't have anything like that, My Lord." Tarn's voice was sincere. "Do you wish to bring you a sweeter Energon, My Lord?"

Megatron shook his helm and layed down on the berth. "No...tired...." He turned around, his back facing Tarn.

"As you wish, My Lord." Tarn got up and walked out of his lord's quarters.  Once outside and far enough, he ounched the wall. 

_ "They will pay." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using latin for old Cybertronian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Scale:  
> Nano-click; Second  
> Cycle: Minute  
> Groon: An Hour  
> Mega-cycle: Days  
> Orn: 13 Days  
> Stellar cycle: Year  
> Vorn: 83 Years

_You can't wake up_

_This is not a dream,_

_You're part of a machine_

_You are not a human being,_

_With your face all made up_

_Living on a screen_

_Low on self-esteem_

_So you run on Gasoline._

* * *

There was this....awful churning in his tank, whenever somebot brought him Energon. After the fiasco with the 'bitter' Energon, tgey were bringing him sweet flavoured one.

Yet, his tank kept churning, even now when Helex brought him Energon in a tin can. He gulped, trying to ease the churning. It wasn't helping.

Don't drink it, don't drink it, don't drink it, don't drink it.

His lips wobbled and he slowly pressed it to his lip-plates. It poured down his intake, making him twith, the substance thick and sweeted.

It felt a little calming, knowing that it wasn't Fool's Energon. Still, with each gulp he kept flinching, worry crawling into his system, flushing systems preparing if even a little hint of bitter Energon entered the tank.

Drinking it all, he placed the can on the night stand and slowly sitting down on the berth, closing his optics, letting his systems work. Wenting in and out slowly, calming himself, his system, erasing everything around him.

Opening his optics, he reached for a datapad and a stylus. He started to write a  _poem._

 

_Be near me when my light is low,_

_When the blood creeps, and the nerves prick_

_And tingle; and the heart is sick,_

_And all the wheels of being slow._

 

_Be near me when the sensuous frame_

_Is rack'd with pangs that conquer trust;_

_And Time, a maniac scattering dust,_

_And Life, a fury slinging flame._

 

_Be near me when my faith is dry,_

_And men the flies of latter spring,_

_That lay their eggs, and sting and sing_

_And weave their petty cells and die._

 

_Be near me when I fade away,_

_To point the term of human strife,_

_And on the low dark verge of life_

_The twilight of eternal day._

 

Sighing, putting the stylus and datapad away, he got up and stopped at the door. He placed his servos on them, resting his forehelm on them.

Controling his breathing, steady, steady, steady.

Steeling himself, he tapped the code to open the door and walked out.

He took a deep breath and decided to go on the bridge. He was walking a slow pace, sorting out his thoughts.

"At ease." Were hia first words as he walked on the bridge, patting Helex on the shoulder plates. "Where are we heading?"

Megatron rested his arm on Tarn's chair. "Garuss 9, my Lord." "Garuss 9... hmm... knowing Overlord, he wouldn't left Garuss 9 without anything...secretive." Megatron mussed and looked around.

Kaon was attending the communication console,The Pet resting near his pedes, Vos was-probably-napping in the corner with his legs crossed, Helex was gone and so was Tessarus.

He noticed that Tarn was tense-in a literall sense- so he placed his servos on Tarn's shoulder-plates. Tarn went stiff and Megatron gently massaged the shoulder plates.

Tarn rolled his helm. "My Lord...I...." It was cut off with a groan of approval, smiling, Megatron continued. 

Soon, Tarn's armor loosened and the wires too. Without any sort of realization, his servos travelled higher and higher, grasping Megatron's.

Megatron froze, unsure of what to do. Any sort of physical contant was in mines and battle, always painful, always hurtful, never caring, never soft nor gentle.

Tarn snapped from his daze, servos flying back on the console, stuttering. "I....I'm....please, forgive me, my Lord." "There's no need to apologise, Tarn." Megatron rubbed his servos at the no hurtful, no painful touch.

"I'll be in my quarters." He did it for them, not for himself. Tarn would be embarrased and ashamed of his actions-there was no need but the D.J.D. is extremely(foolishly) loyal- and being around the source of his actions would make him uncomfortable.

As he was passing around the sforage room, he heard muffled voices and metal on metal. Afraid that something was wrong or damged, peeking trough the cracked open door, optics going wide.

Helex on his back, biting down on his wrist joints, other three arms grasping, gripping for something he could reach, pedes tightly around Tessarus' waist. Tessaru's large servos gripping Helex's waist, smaller hooks, gripping shoulder plates. Hips pistoning into one another in a fierce battle for overload.

Megatron snapped, blinking optics turning away, hurried pede-steps carrying into his quarters.

Locking the door behind him, slumping down, breathing heavily. His trembling servo went to cover his lip-plates. 

 _"Did I.....Did I just....saw them..... Helex and Tessarus?...."_ Gulping, he got into the washracks and spalshed water on his face-plates.

He let the water flow for a minute and splashed his face-plates again. Turning off the water, drying his face-plates, he walked into the main room, pulling out a datapad Kaon gave him.

 _"Tarn got inspired by your poems, Lord Megatron. He tryed to write one of his owns."_ That's what Kaon told him. This wasn't original, mere copy of it.

Megatron turned it on and made himself comfortable.

* * *

If anyone walked closer to him, they would know what was wrong with him. 

Lord Megatron touched him! Lord Megatron gave him a massage! His Lord....

He touched his Lord. He was able to feel his Lord's servos. Rough.... Strong..... He touched him without a punishiment.

His digits shook on the console, plating heating, cooling fans clicked on, on a low setting.

Tarn was blushing under his mask, optics blazing with happiness.

"My Lord's servos... strong.... on me.... massaging me.... touching me..." Tarn murmured to himself. 

_"My Lord."_

_"Mine."_

* * *

  _I think there's flaw in my code._

_The voices won't leave my alone._

_My hands are gold but my heart is cold._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy person.
> 
> The poem is from Transformers: More Than Meets.The Eye issue 41  
> -In Memoriam-Alfred, Lord Tennyson


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss!!!! I finished it!!!!!

_Art is not what I create_

_What I create_

_Is chaos_

* * *

Megatron found himself more and more in the company of Vos. This little happy bundle of wires was sometimes helping him relax or sometimes forget.

They were discussing new projects or the old ones that Megatron didn't know about. Vos was also filling him on what he had missed.

Tarn was trying to teach Vos 'modern Cybertronian' but was failing horribly. Kaon and his Pet got really close. Unbeliavebly close. They captured half of the 'bots on 'The List'- an imptovement.

"What about Helex and Tessarus?" Megatron asked and Vos piped up. "What"s between them?" "Tessarus sta facendo Helex per la noia."(Tessarus is doing Helex out of boredom.) Megatron's jaw went slack and he blinked few times. "R-Really?" "Si."(Yes) Megatron slumped in his seat. Vos patted his shoulder. "Va tutto bene."(It's alright.) "How often?" Megatron asked. "Ogni volta che Tessarus è annoiato." (Every time Tessarus is bored.)

Megatron groaned and rubbed his servo over his face-plate. "So every day."

* * *

"Kaon?" Megatron walked on the bridge and Kaon bowed respectfully. "Lord Megatron. How can I serve you?" "How far are we?" "Not far away, my lord. We should be on Garrus 9 in two days." "That's a great news." Megatron could feel his armor crawl and itch.  _"For what reason?"_ He thought.

Then he remembered why. Overlord.  _Trepan._ One of then altered his mind. And  _he_ created the other monster.  _His_ greatest mistake.

Before he knew it, he was walking towards his quarters and right into the bathroom. His tank clenched painfully, forcing out the Energon he had consumed.

He gripped the toilet painfully, taking in deep vents to calm himself. His tank threatened to spill its content and leave Megatron weak and trembling on the ground.

Megatron wondered who of the two could trigger such a reaction? Overlord? No. No reaction. Trepan? Megarron bent forward as he coughed, drool dribling past his lips, leaving a sticky mess.

 _"Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about it!"_ He repeated those words in his head like a mantra, to calm himself, to forget.

He slumped down and breathed deeply and- "My lord?" Slag. "I'm deeply sorry for the disturbance but I came to inform you that-" Tarn  cut himself off when he saw Megatron, sitting on the ground.

"My Lord are you..." Tarn knelt beside Megatron, looking him over. Megatron looked at Tarn with foggy optics, his intake squeezing painfully. Before both of them knew, Megatron gripped Tarn's shoulder plates and pulled himself up, resting his helm on Tarn's shoulder.

"My lord, wha-" "Please.....stay...." Megatron murmured softly and nuzzled his face-plates into Tarn's neck-cables. "My lo-" "Stay." Tarn vented and slowly and carefuly wrapped his arms around Megatron. When he recieved no punishiment, he dared to tighten his hold. "Yes, my lord. I will stay." Tarn said and Megatron murmured something into Tarn's neck-cables and pressed himself closer.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Rung?" 

Rung looked up from his datapad and saw Ravage standing at the door with a datapad near his paws.

"Ravage." Rung smiled politely and put away his datapad. "What can I do for you?" Ravage took the datapad into his maw and brought it to Rung. He took it.

"A poetry I found in Megatron's quarters in a drawer. It was at the very back of it." Ravage sat down. "Hmm. I wonder why?" Rung turned it on.

 _"Castle?"_ Rung read the title aloud. "When do you think Megatron wrote this?" "I have no idea." Said Ravage. Rung hummed again. "Should I read it aloud?" Ravage nodded.

_Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_   
_Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_   
_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_   
_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_   
  
_(Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei)_   
  
_I'm headed straight for the castle_   
_They wanna make me their queen_   
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

_I'm headed straight for the castle_   
_They've got the kingdom locked up_   
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_   
  
_Straight for the castle_   
  
_Oh, all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used_   
_If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised_   
_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_   
_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_   
  
_(Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei)_   
  
_I'm headed straight for the castle_   
_They wanna make me their queen_   
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

_I'm headed straight for the castle_   
_They've got the kingdom locked up_   
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_   
  
_Straight for the castle_   
  
_There's no use crying about it_

_There's no use crying about it_

_There's no use crying about it_

_There's no use crying about it_   
  
_I'm headed straight for the castle_   
_They wanna make me their queen_   
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

_I'm headed straight for the castle_   
_They've got the kingdom locked up_   
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_   
  
_Straight for the castle_   
_They wanna make me their queen_   
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

_I'm headed straight for the castle_   
_They've got the kingdom locked up_   
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_   
  
_Straight for the castle_

Rung blinked and Ravage was the first to speak. "I don't think he wrote it." "Me neither." Rung looked at Ravage. "Do you think....you can find more?"

"I'll look." Ravage got up and walked out. Rung started to read it again.  _"Something is off about this...I can't say it's poetry. It's something else but...I can't tell what is it."_

"I found another." Rung put this one away and picked the other one.  _"Walls could talk."_ Rung looked at Ravage, who shrugged. "I didn't come up with the name." Rung nodded and started to read.

_Been about three days and I'm comin' back_   
_I'm about four minutes from a heart attack_   
_And I think you make me a maniac_   
_But you don't know_   
_Two years and we in between_   
_But we both been here since we seventeen_   
_Here we go, fist fight in a limousine_   
_But they don't know_

_And we both hope there's something_   
_But we bo-both keep fronting_   
_And it's a closed discussion_   
_And I'm thinking "Damn, if these walls could talk"_

 

_Well, they'd be like_

 

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

 

_"Shit is crazy right?"_

 

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

 

_I ain't your baby no more_

 

_Been about two weeks since you went away_   
_I'm about halfway through a Cabernet_   
_And I go, I'm wastin' a Saturday_   
_Sittin' at home_   
_Told my new roommate not to let you in_   
_But you're so damn good with a bobby pin_   
_Now you gon' play me like a violin_   
_Hittin' these notes_

_And we both hope there's something_   
_But we bo-both keep fronting_   
_And it's a closed discussion_   
_And I'm thinking "Damn, if these walls could talk"_

 

_Well, they'd be like_

 

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

 

_"Shit is crazy right?"_

 

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

 

_I ain't your baby no more_

 

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

 

_Hey_

 

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

 

_No more_

 

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

 

_I ain't your baby no more_

 

"Megatron deffinetly didn't write that." Said Rung and put the datapad away. Ravage nodded. "This is not a poetry. It's more like a...." "A song lyrics." Finished Rung.

 

He hummed. "It is." Who do you think wrote it?" Ravage looked at Rung. "Maybe I know."

 

~☆~☆~☆~

A tall organic woman with long light brown hair, white and blue dress was standing on a nicely ornamented balcony with flowers, huming a tune.

 

Another woman with short, dark hair, blue eyes and a short light blue dress came up behind her.

 

"Is it time?" The first woman asked. 

 

"Yes." The second answered.

 

"So soon?"

 

"Yes."

 

The first woman laughed. "Well. Then. Better get Starscream and others out of prison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make something clear....I. Hate. WINDBLADE!


	6. Chapter 6

_Sweet dreams_

_Are made of these_

_Who Am I to disagree_

* * *

Megatron feels relaxed. He lays on something warm. A pleased whine escapes him and he clings onto that form, pulling himself higher up. The form shifts under him and he groans, as it disturbs him, the form going still as another pleased whine escapes him again.

A small smile tugs at his lips and nuzzles the form under himband he notes that a small rumble escapes it. Little chuckle sounded from his vocalizer and he nuzzles it. This time a purr emites from it and he smiles softly.

Tarn slowly onlined his optics and notices a weight on him. Looking down, he notices Megatron nuzzling and hugging him, still sleeping.

He took off his mask and rubbed his optics to make sure sleepiness wasn't playing with him. It wasn't. Megatron was really draped over his chest-plates.

Tarn gulped and slowly rised his servo and gently put it on Megatron's helm. A purr sounded from Megatron, which ecouraged Tarn to start petting him.

He knew he should get up and go onto the bridge but disturb his Lord would be a sin. He looked sonpeaceful when he slept.

Tarn kept petting him wich resulted in Megatron leaning into the touch and purring like a kitten. Tarn smiled under his mask.

Megatron shifted and Tarn withdrew his servo. Megatron looked up at him with hazy optics. "Good mornin'." He mumbled. "Good morning, My Lord." Tarn moved to prop himself up but Megatron hugged him tightly. "Few more minutes." He mumbled. "As you wish my lord."

Tarn continued to rest with his Lord and again, petting his helm. Megatron nuzzled him.

After few minutes passed, Megatron lazily got up without as much as a glance at Tarn. He stretched and tarn got up too.

"Will you stay with me?" Megatron turned to face Tarn. "Of course, my Lord." Tarn nodded and a small smile tugged at Megatron's lips. They refuelled and went onto thw bridge together.

Only few hours until they reach Garrus 9. They must've pushed the  _Peaceful Tyranny_ into it's full limit.

Megatron and Tarn stood beside one another, Megatron shaking slightly. He hasn't been this nervous since.....ever! 

He felt a strong and rough servo wrap around his own. He looked at their joined servos, then at Tarn. "Thank you." "No need ti thank me, my Lord."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Support me in writing another chapter. Leave comments and kudos, thank you!


End file.
